Whodunnit?
by Bekket
Summary: Selected to play a deadly game, the ninja go to Star Manor to play a murder game. The killer is among them. And it's their job to find out whodunnit?


**Oleander's P.O.V**

I am Oleander. I am the butler for this estate, as I have been for only a week. I have never met my employer. But it's clear that I have to carry out... Deadly orders,or my life could be at risk... In just a few minutes thirteen strangers, and some well known people, will be arriving to play... A game. They don't know though... The game is murder... One by one the guests will be killed. they have to find out who the killer is, and how the murder was pulled off... Guess right, they are spared. Guess wrong, they should be scared.( Du na na na CX)

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Packing,", Jay said picking up his two small bags of clothing and who knows what. "Check. And that concludes my checklist.", he said with a smile as he put his stuff in the trunk.

"I wonder what the game is. What do you guys think?", Cole asked putting his stuff in.

"I don't know. But I'll be cheering for you dorks until your back.", Skailar said with a laugh.

"Your not coming? They asked for all the ninja. You are a ninja.", I said.

"I know. But, puzzles and strategies not my thing. If this turns out to be crazy I will just you know sit at the sidelines and cheer your names till one of you wins.", Skailar said serious.

"You could win half a million!", Jay said tempting her.

"Im not coming that's final!", Skailar said with a laugh.

"Hai. We understand. Right?", Zane asked with a serious look.

"Stop standing up for your girlfriend she can make her own decision!", Jay said.

"Oh yeah like you don't defend Nya?", I said with a small laugh.

"Touche.", Jay said staring at Skailar.

"I will never understand you Jay.", Skailar said.

"But if your not coming, who will the thirteenth player be?", Lloyd asked.

"Im sure there will be someone.", Skailar answered. "Im rooting for you guys.", Skailar said.

"There is only one winner.", Jay said stepping into the car.

"I know. But until only one of you remains, I am cheering for you all.", Skailar said to us.

"Who you gonna cheer for?", Cole asked.

"Who ever isn't losing. Do you really want me to come?", Skailar asked confused. "Usually you never want me anywhere near you.", She said.

"YES!", Lloyd said. "We want you to come! Pwease!", Lloyd said pulling his puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll go.", Skailar said. "Only cos you begged me.", Skailar said.

Skailar went to get some of her things. By some, I mean nothing. Almost nothing. Three outfits including her ninja suit. She got in. And she closed the door. "Alright, lets go!", Lloyd said excited.

* * *

**In the car... No P.O.V**

"What do you think the game is?", Kai said questionably.

"don't know. But anything physical I can handle.", Cole said staring out the window.

"But if it's anything mental your screwed.", Lloyd answered.

"Ha, Ha.", Cole said. "Very funny.", he said.

"Ok if it's a mental game, we are an automatic team! Alright?", Kai said.

Everyone nodded. "Right! If your forced to work alone, then we need to find a place to meet and share information!", Zane said.

"strategy is key. Wrong one, and one of us will be first to go, so we need to work it out the second we find out the game!", Kai said.

"Right!", Jay said. "We need three groups. One to examine, one to make the game make sense, and a group that will gather information from the game or puzzle or whatever!", Jay said trying to make a little sense.

"That... Is actually a good idea...", Kai said.

"Yeah, you always underestimate me!", Jay said. (OO GUM!)

Skailar had not said a word since they had left. "You alright Skailar?", Cole asked.

"Yeah. Just a little stomach ache. Im ok.", She answered.

Zane put his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?", he asked.

"Yes.", Skailar said with a slight laugh. "Im ok...", Skailar said.

"Okay.", Zane said.

"Oh look!", There it is. "Isn't it called Star Manor or something?", Lloyd said and asked.

"No, it's called Hamburger Manor. Yes! It's Star Manor did you even read the letter!", Cole said.

"Yikes what is wrong with you?", Lloyd said.

"tense...", Cole said.

"Well isn't that obvious!", Skailar growled with her eyes shut.

* * *

They finally got there. And the other players were there too. one looked kinda like Cole. Black hair strong-looking, and kinda tall.(this one dude is Chance) A tall blond girl wearing a red dress ad heels that match her skin. (Amber) another girl that was shorter than the others with dark,dark, dark brown hair. She wore a pink shirt and jeans. (Kat pronounced Cat) a tall blond haired man. He wore a blue shirt and jeans. (Martian) Another man who looked sorta like that other guy with the blond hair (Martins this guy's brother) except her wore a green tee and jeans. He also had BROWN hair not blond (christofer/Chris). And last was another girl. She had almost black hair. She had a black tank-top on with a yellow jacket and jeans(aviva). "I guess we are late.", Jay said scratching the back of his head.

Everyone else turned to the ninja, and stared. All but Aviva. She walked up to Kai and spoke to him. "Hi, I'm Aviva Corvado. Welcome to the game. And may the best one win.", she said and walked back to the rest of the others.

"I like her.", Kai said.

"let's not just stand here, lets go meet everyone.", Jay said.

Skailar was reluctant and so was Cole, but they ended up talking to someone. "So, What do you guys do?", Jay asked.

"Engineer over here!", Aviva said.

"biologist.", Chris said.

"Same here.", Martian added.

"Designer.", Chance said.

"Im a lawyer.", Kat said.

"Well you know who we are. I guess we don't need to explain.", Skailar said.

"We know who you are, but what are your names? that I personally don't know.", Aviva said.

"Kai.", Kai said. "Im Kai.", Kai said waving slightly.

"Im Cole brookstone.", Cole said.

"Im Jay Walker.", Jay said.

" Im Zane Julien. Pleased to meet you.", Zane said with a slight nod.

"And Im Skailar. Skailar Grey Garmadon. Nice to meet you all.", Skailar said.

Everyone's mouth dropped. "Maybe I should have stopped at Grey.", Skailar said looking away.

"L-like after Lord Garmadon?", Aviva asked.

"Y-yeah. Im his daughter.", Skailar said.

"I didn't know he had a daughter, I thought he only had Lloyd.", Aviva said. "Nice to meet you.

"And Im her little brother Lloyd garmadon.", Lloyd said placing his hand on her shoulder.

skailar playfully swept Lloyd's hand off her shoulder. "Hands off.", She said Jokingly.

After a while people were talking, until Aviva said: "Guys guys big creepy girl coming down the stairs!".

Nobody listened to her. Nobody. "Welcome guests to Star Manor. Come. I will explain why you are all here. Soon everyone was following Oleander. But, right when they started to walk, Aviva fell to the ground dead. Everyone was screaming. "Calm down Calm down! Come with me.", oleander said.

"What the hell was that! Aviva just died!", Chris yelled.

Oleander stood in front of everyone. "It has begun...", Oleander said.

"What has begun!", Kai yelled.

"As you all know, you are all here to play... a... Game. Of sorts. Aviva, was the first one to go. This is the game. Murder.", Oleander said


End file.
